Hyougo Asai
Hyougo Asai is a supporting character in Dai-Shogun Great Revolution. Her debut appears in Episode 4-Susanoo Hijacked! The Vicious Asai Hyogo! Appearance Asai is over average height with a short stylish bob hairstyle, which is depicted in dark brown with pale skin, and slate mixed with blue eye color. Her outfit resembles a military officer outfit as it is depicted in sky blue. The very top of the collar is white, making the jacket itself to have a white outline, along with multiple of buttons coming down in the middle of the jacket; leaving a small split hanging. Her shoulder blades on the outfit is yellow as what it appears to be suspenders which descends down towards her blue belt, along with a silver buckle. She also has yellow and white designs on the bottom of her jacket sleeves. She wears white gloves and white heel boots. She holds her bust area with several layers of bandages underneath her outfit, disguising her image. She wields two katanas on the left side of her hip. When she wears her sky blue kimono that Otomi gave her, she shows her breasts more, even at one point Kiriko mentioned that her breasts are bigger than hers. Personality Although being described as vicious, due to her debut, overall, Asai is a respectful and helpful person. She also shows her gratitude to Otomi after she gave her food, due to her not eating in three days since she ran out of money. She depicted her rudeness towards Keiichiro, believing he was responsible for her father's death as Otomi mentioned to her that she quickly jumps into conclusions. History Throughout her life, Asai lived with her father as the both of them were very close. Six months prior to the main story, he was killed by an unknown person as she began searching for his killer. Although, it was very difficult for her to travel alone, including for her to get through border checkpoints, and being chased by lustful men she was determined to avenge her father. Story After catching Keiichiro attempting to grab a woman's breasts, Asai grabs him by the arm and throws him in the air. When she explains to Keiichiro on how he's treating women and calling him less than a man, Hyakusuke tells Keiichiro that Asai is a woman and not a man, which causes Keiichiro to freak out. This made Asai unsheathe her katana to get into a quick battle with Keiichiro when Otomi comes from the roof top and throws down her stick at them, nearly hitting Asai's toe. While Hyakusuke calls her out, Otomi teleport to come down to them as both Keiichiro and Hyakusuke bolts off. This made Asai faint as Otomi sets her attention to the young woman. Relationships Keiichiro Tokugawa- At first, she doubted him, stating that he was less than a man, calling him weak due to him grabbing on women and thinking that he killed her father. She completely misjudged him and realized how much he got along with the customers at the bath house, and including him saving her twice: when the part of the bath house building collapses as he pushed her out the way and after Susanoo almost crushed her. She constantly apologizes, making her take heed to him reminding her of her late father. Otomi- Asai thanked Otomi for giving her food after not eating for three days due to haunting down her father's killer. In returned, Asai didn't mind of doing Otomi a favor until Asai had no choice but to work at the bath house, alongside Keiichiro. Chiharu and Kiriko Hattori- Asai seems to get along with both ladies who have a crush on Keiichiro. Chiharu helped Asai to wear the kimono again when she helped herself to rip off her medical bandages as both Chiharu and Kiriko were shocked to see not only Asai's bosoms were bigger than the both of theirs, but Asai revealed to them that she's a virgin, just like them. Hyakusuke- Both Asai and Hyakusuke developed a mutual respect for one another. Abilities Asai is a excellent swordswoman as she gave Keiichiro a run for his money. She is also very quick with her katanas as well. Picture Gallery Category:Female characters, swordswomen